


PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Sick Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’ve been looking for this fic for months, and I can’t seem to find it, so I was wondering if you guys would help!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

I remember it was a multi chap centered around Peter and Tony. The main scene i remember was a few chapters in, and it lasted about 3 chapters. I’m pretty sure it was a long enough fic. I don’t know if it was complete or not.

It started off with Peter being mad at Tony, I think it was because Tony had spent so much time in the lab, and Peter hadn’t seen him all that much. I’m pretty sure Peter was living with Tony and the rest of the Avengers, but I’m not sure if it was the Tower or Compound. But they made up, and they were having a team dinner, and I think Tony kept rubbing his head because it was sore, and I think he was pale. 

When it was nighttime, Peter went to go to Tony, because he couldn’t sleep. But when he got to Tony’s bedroom, he realized that Tony was getting sick in the en suite. 

I think Peter helped him to get into the shower, and I distinctly remember Tony telling Peter “the boxers stay on” when Peter was helping him. I think Peter left him there to go tidy up the bedroom and get Tony a bowl or something in case he had to throw up again.

After he got Tony settled into bed, I think he got FRIDAY to check his temperature and debated whether or not to go and get Bruce. He decided to wait until morning.

In the morning, I’m pretty sure it was Bruce and Steve that helped get Tony up into the Medbay. I think they had to put in an IV and Peter had to distract him because he didn’t like needles.

I remember either Steve or Bruce convinced Peter to go downstairs to get some food for himself. I think he had a grilled cheese? However, when he came back upstairs Tony was delirious, and standing and freaking out over the IV and the needle. I’m pretty sure Peter had to try and calm him down, and Tony only would if Peter was there. 

I don’t really remember much after that. I’m pretty sure it was post Civil War, and Tony didn’t particularly trust Steve when he was sick.

If you know what this fic is called please please _please_ help me find it! I’ve been looking for wayyyy too long! Thank you!


End file.
